In a wireless communication system, a data unit may be transmitted based on a frame unit. A single frame may include a preamble, a header, a payload, and other information.
For example, in the wireless communication system where data may be transmitted at a high speed through an ultra-wideband frequency band, a Physical Layer Convergence Protocol (PLCP) Protocol Data Unit (PPDU) frame may include a PLCP preamble, a PLCP header, a PPDU payload, and an Antenna Training Sequence (ATS).
Here, the PLCP header corresponds to a protocol header. Header information included in the PLCD header may include information required to accurately decode the PPDU payload in a reception apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method that may effectively protect protocol header information.
A length of the protocol header may be variable. Accordingly, there is a need for a protocol header configuration method that may effectively protect protocol header information when the protocol header has a variable length.